


Can't get enough of you

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Barebacking, Blood, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fiction, First Time, Fluid Sexuality, Gang related, Immorality, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Questioning, RPF, Smoking, Smut, mafia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: Hyukjae's ordinary days come to an end due to the unexpected encounter with a mafia leader.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I was going to write another fic and told myself I wasn't going to write smut for some time, BUT I read a manga and got inspired.  
> Also as you can see this will be multichap so hope for me to finish this. Well, I have higher chance of finishing cuz it's based on a manga nonetheless cross fingers for me.
> 
> I also don't want anyone coming for me and my procrastination, thank you very much, I know that I have to do things for uni.
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

Hyukjae sipped on the energy drink as he took the scenery in front of his eyes, leaning against a car. It was late spring and everything around had blossomed in bright colours. The sky was vivid blue and the sun was shining dazzlingly. Children were running around the green grass and ladies were sitting around, chatting with each other. 

“Hyukjae-goon,” an elderly lady approached him with a happy face. “The peas I harvested earlier had grown really well. I want you to take some.” Hyukjae smiled widely at the lady and thanked her sincerely. 

The life of the thirty years old Hyukjae was rather peaceful. He works as a taxi driver in a town, which he grew up in, went to school there and was now living his pretty uneventful life. Someday, probably, he’ll meet a normal person and get married for them. 

“Stop, right there, stop!” 

“Come back here!” Blustering loud voices were coming from the street across where Hyukjae was. He turned his head, wondering what was happening.

There was a man with a black slick suit and sunglasses running rather clumsily and two other men also dressed in suits, but they didn’t look as expensive as the one on the first men. One of the men had a scar across his face and the other had what seemed to be a knife in his hand, both of them were running.

“What trouble had this guy-wait, he’s coming towards me!” Hyukjae talked to himself and widened his eyes as the stranger with sunglasses and a black suit got into his taxi. 

_The fuck just happened_ Hyukjae hurried up to get into his car.

“Hurry it up,” the man said as his glasses moved down his nose and he brought them back in place with his index finger.

“Wait a minute, you can’t just-“Hyukjae was totally perplexed by what was happening and he could sense that something was differently not right. He rather didn’t want to get involved in this.

“Step on it!” The man slightly raised his voice as he locked eyes with Hyukjae. There was sweat running down his face as well as blood from one side of his head. Hyukjae gulped and licked his lips.

“I-I can’t do this, this isn’t-“ Hyukjae’s voice trembled as he tried to protest to no veil. 

“Mad Dog, get out, right now!” One of the two men that were running after the man inside Hyukjae’s taxi slammed on the window by Hyukjae’s head. The driver felt his heart jumping in his throat and down to his feet. His hands became damp and a lump formed in his throat. He did not plan for his day to go so wrong. 

“Hurry up!” He heard the man behind him shout, but Hyukjae’s was frozen in place.

“Tsk,” Hyukjae realised that his tie was grabbed and his body was turning sideways, but he couldn’t react. The man’s face was a few centimetres away from Hyukjae’s as he turned around. It was dark and there were wrinkles around his furrowed brows. Hyukjae couldn’t properly see his eyes behind the dark glasses, but he could sense the intensity in them.

“Just do as I say.” The man said in a low grim voice and squeezed Hyukjae’s tie harder in his hand. Hyukjae’s body shook slightly, sweat breaking out from his temple and he could barely find his voice to reply. 

“O-okay,” he nodded slightly and tried to ignore the rattling of the car. As the man released him from his hold, Hyukjae cast his eyes downwards and wished strongly he didn’t as he saw the man clutching wound on the side of his abdomen. The blood had soaked his clothes and hand. 

_This can’t be happening_ Hyukjae thought as he drove fast, not knowing where exactly but he wanted to get away from this as quickly as possible. 

The man requested of Hyukjae to stop somewhere in the next town that was close by. He grunted while trying to get out of the car. Hyukjae needed air, so he stepped out from the car as well. Looking to the side he saw the man leaning against the door, staring inside the car. Hyukjae moved around to stand next to him, curiosity taking the better of him.

“Sorry, I’ll be sure to compensate you for what I did on the seat.” The man promised while they both looked at the back seat soaked in blood. Hyukjae felt totally drained out as if he had been working for three days without sleeping. He didn’t have the energy to be mad. 

“Are your wounds okay?” Hyukjae trailed his eyes over the man stopping at where he was trying to stop his bleeding, unsuccessfully if Hyukjae could add. 

“Hm, oh,” He looked down as if he had forgotten that he had an open wound. Hyukjae opened the door to the driver’s seat and rummaged around the car before getting out.

“This is all I have if you accept it.” Hyukjae handed the man a handkerchief and two plasters with bunnies on them. 

The man’s face brightened as he took the objects in his hand. “How cute,” he murmured as he scanned them.

“Take them as a gift.”

“You sure are kind.” The man admitted as he smiled looking up at Hyukjae. 

“You really saved my skin! I’ll return the favour for sure!” The stranger explained as he dashed away from troubled Hyukjae. He stared at the disappearing figure of the peculiar man.

Hyukjae hung his head down as he got inside the car and drove back. “How am I going to explain those stains to mister Han?” 

**The next day**

_I don’t think... he died. Surely he didn’t, he also got chipper too_ Hyukjae reminiscent yesterday’s unordinary events that came upon him because of a weird man in a black suit and dark sunglasses.

“Mister, could you go up till there?” A deep voice shook Hyukjae out of his intrusive thoughts. He turned around and lo and behold. 

“Ah, and thanks for yesterday.” The man gave a side smile, sitting comfortably on the back seat as if he wasn’t excessively bleeding yesterday.

“It-IT APPEARED!” Hyukjae shouted, surprising even himself, his voice was too high. He couldn’t believe it. This man was unbelievable. Less than 24 hours ago he was bleeding on his back seat, now here he was fresh as a daisy. His eyes were covered once again by dark glasses; Hyukjae noticed that one of the plasters that he gave the man was on his forehead. He was once again cloth in a black suit; this one seemed to be intact. 

“That sounded mean. You make it sound like I’m a ghost.” The man grumbled.”Well, I suppose I did nearly die.” He chuckled to himself. 

_How weird_ Hyukjae thought.

“Anyway, why don’t we go on a drive for a bit, hm?” Hyukjae stared at the stranger in disbelieve, blinking one too many times, before his eyes darted to the side of the man’s head.

 _A-a black car..._ Hyukjae noticed a car behind the taxi with a man inside of it, just standing in one place and watching.

“Cheers!” The joyful voices around Hyukjae shouted. He looked around, feeling out of place surrounded by beautiful individuals in the over the top fancy establishment. 

“Look this is how I’m repaying you, mister, for your help.” The dubious man boasted gleefully. “This is my territory so you can cut loose!” He was too close to the driver, too close for Hyukjae’s liking. Hyukjae also wondered how any of this was supposed to be considered as a repayment. 

“Speaking of which, what’s your name? Mine’s Kim Jongwoon, head of the Kim Organization. You can call me Yesung,” the man explained and Hyukjae gulped.

 _So he is part of the mafia_ Hyukjae thought anxiously. 

“It’s Lee Hyukjae,” he replied with a small voice.

“What’s wrong, mister? You look a bit pale.” The woman on Hyukjae’s left asked him as she got closer in his personal space.

“Doesn’t he look cute nonetheless, when you take a closer look?” A feminine voice behind him added as the person draped their arms over Hyukjae. “How old are you?”

“I’m thirty...” Hyukjae replied quietly as he squeezed the glass between his hands.

“We’re only four years apart, but...” Hyukjae felt the older man’s hand going around his neck, goosebumps rising over his skin.”How should I put it? Seems like you’re leading rather uninteresting life,” Jongwoon sniggered and the hostesses followed along with their giggles. 

“You don’t know any vice pleasures. You’re like a naive child.” Jongwoon sipped on his drink as Hyukjae decided not to endure any more of this nonsense and got up abruptly.

“I’m going back now! I don’t need your repayments!” Hyukjae announced loudly and started walking away but was stopped by a hand on his wrist not long after.

“Wait a moment, I said some needless things. If you aren’t enjoying yourself here we can find another place to...” Jongwoon tried to convince the younger man, but Hyukjae snapped back at him.

“No, it’s really not necessary! You don’t have to-“ Hyukjae wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. 

“Hey!” It was Jongwoon’s muscle that had been watching silently from the side. “Bastard, what kinda attitude are you giving the boss?” 

Hyukjae trembled in the hold of the brute man and was quick to apologize back because he didn’t want his life to end yet.

“He went through so much hassle to arrange this for you. And you dare to treat him like th-“a hand moved between Hyukjae and the lackey, punching the rampant man and Hyukjae’s eyes widened in shock. Hyukjae turned his head, staring at Jongwoon in disbelieve as he massaged his hand.

“Now, now, let’s calm down. This isn’t something to get fussy over and I don’t particularly mind.” The man’s face had considerably darkened that it was a moment ago, Hyukjae was astonished how easy it was to read the man when he couldn’t see his eyes properly. 

“Hyukjae-ssi, are you alright? You’re not hurt, right?” Jongwoon looked over at the younger man and Hyukjae tried to get the words out of his mouth.

“Ah..yes, I’m okay,” I think so Hyukjae’s brain was having a hard time comprehending the situation. 

“Really, sorry about that, this guy’s quick to get into a fight. Seriously, and on top of that you saved my ass.” Jongwoon glared at his subordinate through his glasses and the man bowed, looking remorseful. 

“I think I should be the one apologizing when you went out of your way to show me some kindness.” The only reason Hyukjae said that was because he didn’t want to annoy the older man more than he already was.

“No, if you don’t fancy this, you don’t have to force yourself.” Jongwoon explained, sincerely wanting the younger man to enjoy himself.”But I do want to show you my gratitude. If you’re fine with anything, just let me do it.” He smiled softly at Hyukjae and the younger man was stuck with what to do.

“For now, let’s resume our drinking somewhere else, then,” Jongwoon suggested and turned to walk away from the place.

“...Okay,” Hyukjae accepted reluctantly.

The two men sat in a new place, which was much more secluded and cosy than the one they were previously in. 

“I sincerely apologize that we gave you a heart attack for no reason,” Jongwoon said as the older lady on the bar handed them their drinks.

“That’s alright...I’m just not used to that kind of stuff.” Hyukjae confessed, looking in his drink. 

“Well, our lives are quite different, not much in common.” Jongwoon continued.

“Yeah! It’s an understatement – they’re absolutely different. I do prefer my quite normal life...” Hyukjae admitted as he lifted his drink and took a big gulp from it.”Yesterday, I thought that my life had reached its end...”

“You’re being dramatic.” Jongwoon dismissed Hyukjae’s worries. The younger man gave him a side glance and furrowed his brows in aggravation. 

“I’m being perfectly rational because someone covered in blood just appeared...” then it struck Hyukjae. “Speaking of which, is your wound better now?”

Jongwoon lifted his brows as he looked down, brushing his abdomen. “Hmm, are you perhaps worried?” He lifted his head and gazed at the man next to him, a smile on his face. Hyukjae felt his body temperature rising and tried to avoid the man’s eyes even he couldn’t see them.

“W-well, there was a lot of blood.” He tried giving a reasonable explanation.

Jongwoon chuckled.”All of the members from my organization would’ve been relieved if I had kicked the bucket. You’re way too nice.” The man said as he sipped on his drink.

“And what’s more, you’re a rather simple-minded guy, aren’t you?” Jongwoon let out a soft low laugh as he looked back at Hyukjae. The younger man was struck by the sudden comment.

“..You’re really an impolite person, huh?” Hyukjae pouted.

“My apologies, I just thought that you were starting to act cute.”

 _Huh, where did that come from?_ Hyukjae wondered as he cast his eyes forward. “Cute?”

Jongwoon looked intensely at Hyukjae, his head resting on his hand. “You didn’t give any reaction to all those pretty gals we were surrounded by earlier. Do you like only men, Hyukjae-ssi?” 

“W-what, I-I, it’s none of your business!” Hyukjae replied panicked at the sudden question. It wasn't like he was repulsed by the idea of being with a guy, he just hadn't met one he really likes.”Also, I wasn’t in the mood.”

Jongwoon continued smiling as he moved his hand over Hyukjae’s, caressing it softly. “By the way, I go both ways.” Jongwoon leaned forward as he removed his glasses and set him aside. Hyukjae locked his eyes with the dark gaze before him and felt his breath hitch.

_So this is the way this guy looks_ Hyukjae thought as Jongwoon moved further forward, grabbing the younger man’s chin. Hyukjae felt his heart trying to jump out of his chests and his stomach twisting in a knot. His mind was somewhere far away and his body was stuck in one place.

“It seems that I’ll be having fun making you mine…” Jongwoon whispered as he caressed Hyukjae’s chin, his lips brushing against the other man.

“Wait…” Hyukjae whispered but his lips were soon locked with Jongwoon’s. Hyukjae was hot all over and felt his pulse down to his feet. 

“Mm…” Jongwoon licked Hyukjae’s lips and the younger man opened his mouth, feeling dizzy. He entered Hyukjae’s mouth and the man whimpered in the kiss. 

_What is happening…It feels like…I’m melting_ Hyukjae’s thoughts were jumbled. Jongwoon soon retreated and Hyukjae panted, his eyes heavy and skin tinted pink.

“Are you half asleep?” Jongwoon grinned while holding him with one arm. He turned towards the lady on the bar and asked her if the second floor was unoccupied. She affirmed that it was empty and to lock behind them. 

_The second floor_ hazy thoughts occupied Hyukjae’s mind _Also did he just kiss me?_

“You should take it easy.” Jongwoon talked softly in his ear and before Hyukjae could realize it he was being lifted from the chair in the older man’s arms. Hyukjae grabbed him, anxious about being dropped. 

“I’m only returning the favour is all… I’ll be sure to make you have a good time.”

 _Huh,_ Hyukjae kept wondering as Jongwoon moved around with him until they reached their destination. “Don’t worry; I’ll make you feel incredible pleasures.” 

Hyukjae soon realized that he was laying on a futon and Jongwoon was hovering over him. Hyukjae was laid on his stomach and suddenly he was alerted of the hand travelling across his backside.

“Huh? W-wait, how is this supposed to make me feel good?” Hyukjae writhed under Jongwoon’s form and the older man stopped moving his hand.

“Hm?” Jongwoon’s hand was retreating from his body just for Hyukjae to feel it in his lower regions.”That would be.” The older man stroked Hyukjae’s shaft through his pants. Hyukjae was very aware of his already bulging cock and was embarrassed by his sensitivity. Jongwoon’s body came closer to Hyukjae and he could feel the older man’s heat radiating. 

“We’ve already decided to do this, right?” With skilful hands, Jongwoon unzipped Hyukjae’s trousers and sneaked his hand inside, stroking the hardening member. 

“W-wait are you really-“ Hyukjae tried objecting fruitlessly as he felt Jongwoon’s cock pocking him in his backside. The older man’s body felt wonderful against his own, but things were moving too fast. 

“J-just, this-“ Hyukjae tried again but was turned around and tossed back on the ground. Jongwoon grabbed his face, squishing it between his fingers. 

“You talk too much.” Jongwoon grinned before moving forward and started licking Hyukjae’s lips. 

“Does a kiss make you so weak?” Jongwoon moved one hand between their bodies and grabbed Hyukjae’s hard rock.

“Say,” he continued talking while slowly rubbing the cock. “This is your first time with a man, right? It’s fairly noticeable.” Jongwoon slowly increased the movement of his hand and kissed Hyukjae’s neck.

“T-that-ah-ah” Hyukjae trembled under Jongwoon, pleasure clouding his mind.

 _It feels so good. This man is a stranger to me yet these sensations…_ Hyukjae’s thoughts were slipping away as Jongwoon’s expert fingers worked on his cock and balls. _Ah, it’s so embarrassing_

“You’re so cute,” Jongwoon caressed Hyukjae’s cheeks with his free hand, moving towards his lips that were parted. Jongwoon indulged himself in watching the shuddering man below him for a bit before lowering himself. He took Hyukjae’s cock in his mouth and the younger man moaned loudly. And before Jongwoon could really give him any substantial bliss, Hyukjae shot in his mouth.

Jongwoon gulped down the semen and brushed away the few drops around his mouth. “My, my, you came just from putting it in my mouth. You’re extremely sensitive.” 

The older man moved around the room, leaving heavily-breathing Hyukjae to lay on the futon. He closed his eyes as he was coming down from the fast but satisfactory climax he just experienced. 

“Hey, it’s not time for bed yet,” Jongwoon’s voice came from above him and Hyukjae heard a squirting noise. Jongwoon lifted Hyukjae’s leg and the younger man mumbled.

“Yesung-ssi, w-what...” the answer came as something cold propped at his back entrance. Hyukjae’s eyes shot open.

“W-what are you d-doing?” All of a sudden, Hyukjae’s mind became very clear and a cold wave washed over his body.

“Hm? I have to get you ready so I can put it in.” Jongwoon explained calmly and continued pushing through Hyukjae’s hole. That didn’t exactly calm Hyukjae’s nerves down. 

_He can’t be serious_ Hyukjae laid backwards, taking deep breaths and trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling as Jongwoon’s finger was going in and out of him.

“You’re so tight, it’s just one finger, but you’re already sucking it so hard.” Jongwoon licked his lips feeling the tightness in his trousers getting to him. He couldn’t wait to experience the sensation of fucking the man under him. 

“I have to do this so I can enter you later, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to enjoy your first time, Hyukjae-ssi.” Jongwoon started kissing Hyukjae’s chest, moving closer to a perky nipple and licking it while pushing a second finger inside the younger man.

“Ah-ah, Yesun-ng,” Jongwoon rubbed one nipple between his finger as he sucked on the other.

“Ah-ah, s-stop, if you touch them both...” Hyukjae whimpered as his body was getting over-stimulated with pleasure. Jongwoon moved upwards and just enjoyed the view before him, putting a third finger inside Hyukjae. The younger man arched his back, his body buzzing with ecstasy. 

“Does it feel good? It looks like it does.” Jongwoon whispered above Hyukjae’s lips, removing his fingers and getting out his cock. Hyukjae opened his eyes slightly as Jongwoon moved in to kiss him. 

_I feel like I’m losing my mind...With how good this feels_ Hyukjae gasped for air between the kiss and Jongwoon snuck his tongue. Jongwoon placed his member at Hyukjae’s hole and moved in gradually, being careful with the younger man. 

“Nnnh, a-ah, a-ah,” Hyukjae whimpered as the older man was slowly moving in him, stretching him open.

 _Fuck this feels amazing_ Jongwoon was having a hard time controlling himself not to slam harder into Hyukjae. He wanted to give the younger man a good time and he wasn’t as experienced as Jongwoon, and now he had to be careful.

“It’s already in, you have to relax, so it can feel good,” Jongwoon thrusted his hips slowly and kissed his neck softly, giving time for Hyukjae to adjust. Soon enough Hyukjae was responding positively to Jongwoon’s movements. His body was shivering in pleasure and sweet moans were leaving his lips. 

Jongwoon gradually increased his speed as the younger man’s sounds of satisfaction were filling the room. The slap of skin mixed the voice of the men that both were caught in the moment of euphoria. 

“Ah-ah! T-there, ngh, ah-ah,” Hyukjae cried out, his mouth hanging open as Jongwoon hit his prostate. 

“Yeah,” Jongwoon grunted thrusting his hips swiftly in the younger man, feeling his walls getting tighter around him. The older man grabbed Hyukjae and turned him around, gripping his hips and shoving his shaft inside him again. Hyukjae’s head spun in bliss as Jongwoon kept hitting him in the right spot. Jongwoon’s hands travelled across Hyukjae back and he laid over the younger man, continuing to thrust in him. Hyukjae felt the twist in his lower abdomen and tried to get the words out, but he could only moan and drool.

Jongwoon’s cock was squeezed hard as Hyukjae came hard under him, shivering and breathing deeply. Jongwoon managed to pull out just before coming, feeling light-headed from the tightness of Hyukjae’s body.

“How was it? It felt great, right?” The older man tapped his cigarette over the ashtray and blew smoke between his lips while watching Hyukjae who was hiding under the covers.

“...I can’t believe we just did this,” Hyukjae grumbled, feeling sticky but being too stubborn to ask how was he supposed to clean himself. 

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that. I just gave you a nudge to a new path and you seemed to enjoy it.”

“...I didn’t need nudging...” Hyukjae wasn’t going to admit that he liked it. He got fucked by a complete stranger who was in the fucking mafia. “I was drunk and got caught up in the flow, I guess...”

Jongwoon put out his cigarette and shifted towards Hyukjae.

“I had a good time.” He moved the cover to look at Hyukjae. “I really liked you.”

Hyukjae had enough, he couldn’t continue this and he certainly didn’t need any more of this man. “Isn’t this enough? I’ve already accepted your gratitude! Just leave-“

“No,” suddenly there was a short knife mere centimetres away from Hyukjae face, digging into the pillow.

“I don’t do things half-way; it’s like a habit to me.” Hyukjae gulped his attention on the knife and the words of the older man barely registered in his brain.

“It seems that you’ve run out of luck and saved the life of a mafia leader,” Jongwoon pulled out the knife from the pillow and extended his hand to pat Hyukjae’s head. The younger man tensed under the touch and didn’t dare move.”And, anyway, there’s no way I would let a gem as yourself roam around on your own.” 

Jongwoon smiled as he kept caressing Hyukjae down his neck and naked back. Goosebumps appeared on Hyukjae’s skin but he hated to admit that it wasn’t because he hated it or that he was afraid. It felt kind of thrilling.

_Since I got to meet this guy, my uneventful days are coming to an end_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more and post then but didn't want to leave you dry for a long time so here.
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

“See you next week then,” Hyukjae gave his goodbye to his co-worker, his shift finished and he was ready to head back home after a long day.

“Yeah. Ah, that reminds me, that bizarre guy came by again today.” His co-worker turned around from next to one of the taxis.

“Bizarre,” Hyukjae wondered for a while before a familiar face flashed in his memory. _Ah…_ he felt the breeze from the trees behind him not hitting him anymore and shadow mixing with his.

“Yo, Hyukjae. I got bored so I’m here to pick you up,” Hyukjae turned in bewilderment as Jongwoon had announced his presence, dressed yet again in a black suit 

_Does he not feel hot in those clothes?_ Hyukjae pondered, watching the older man opened his mouth _._

“Let’s have some fun today too,” Jongwoon gave him a small smile and turned around, expecting Hyukjae to follow him. Hyukjae watched him with a twisted gut and followed him not long after.

_A few weeks back, I saved the boss of the Kim Organization, Kim Jongwoon who goes by Yesung and known by his enemies as the Mad Dog. Because of him, my calm everyday life shattered in an instant. He tried to repay his debt to me and initiated a physical relationship with me._

_Which is still going on._

“You’re turning into something really sexy…” the bed creaked under the weight of the men as their bodies were joined. Sweat was covering their bodies and euphoria going through their veins. 

“Ah-ah, stop joking,” Hyukjae felt lightheaded from the dampness and hotness in the room while getting closer to his climax. 

Jongwoon got up from the younger man as they finished, lighting a cigarette and sitting on the edge of the bed.“Hm? It’s not a joke,” Hyukjae buried his head in the pillow, his chests heavy with something he didn’t want to put a name on, didn’t even want to acknowledge its existence. He cursed in his head, he cursed the smoke that was going to stench his clothes again, he cursed the older man and mostly he cursed himself.

“You’re free tomorrow, right, let’s go on a date,” Jongwoon brought him out of his thoughts with a light voice.

“….Yeah, I am,” Hyukjae started “But if I have to be honest, the places you’re bringing me to are a bit too much for me,” he confessed as he remembered the last few places they went on “dates”. Hyukjae was pretty sure that they weren’t places for dates, any normal dates anyways. “You brought me to a mahjong parlour last time…” but there was nothing normal in the older man.

“It’s super exciting there!” Jongwoon ruffled Hyukjae’s hair as he stood from the bed, trying to cheer up the younger man.

**A few weeks ago, at their second meeting for drinks**

“How come you chose to work as a taxi driver? Do you like driving?” The older man started curiously, wondering why Hyukjae would choose a job that middle-aged or older man usually occupied. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Hyukjae stated “I like to admire the town’s nature while I drive, and everyone here is a good person…” he continued confessing, realizing all the reasons he liked about his job as he talked “I like talking to people too, so maybe this is my calling,”

“What are your days off like then?” Jongwoon asked, sipping on his drink.

“Hm…I clean my room, do laundry…Go shopping when needed to,” Hyukjae tried recalling everything he does on his days off, which weren’t really that eventful or exciting but they were ideal for him. 

“Ah, you have a really mundane routine. We should add some variety to it.” Hyukjae got surprised by the loudness that came from the older man’s mouth. He looked at Jongwoon and pouted slightly.

 _Things are to my liking the way they are. Why should they change?_ He narrowed his brows continuing to look at Jongwoon. The older man looked and propped his head on his hand, looking seriously at Hyukjae.

“What do you think about falling in love with me?” Hyukjae tried not to spit his drink that he had sipped on just before this ridiculous question came out of nowhere.

“Huh?!” Hyukjae’s brain went haywire. What was Jongwoon thinking? 

“If you add me to your activities you won’t be sorry. It’ll be exciting as hell.” Jongwoon turned his body away from the bar towards Hyukjae, amusement playing in his eyes, but his voice serious.

“I-I think I’m fine,” Hyukjae swallowed thickly. How did Jongwoon want him to answer? There was literally no sensible way of doing it. Why would he ask in the first? Was he mad?

“What was that?” The older man’s eyes suddenly darkening, but his lips turning upside. He was of course mostly joking with the younger man, having Hyukjae actually fall for him would lead to complications Jongwoon wasn’t ready for.

“Well for now, clear all your weekends for me,” of course that didn’t mean they couldn’t they good time and if the younger man actually relaxed around him would be beneficial for both of them.

 _Since then we have gone to all sort of places together – gambling on games, golfing which was probably the sanest one, strip clubs and whatnot._ Hyukjae reminiscence all the unusual places he had been dragged to, he had enjoyed some of them more than others. Being with the older man certainly brought all kinds of emotions in Hyukjae. 

**Present**

_Which part of me he likes…_ Hyukjae pondered, lying on the bed as he watched the older man put out his second cigarette when he noticed something.

“That scar – it’s from when we first met, right?” Hyukjae asked. Jongwoon curiously looked at his abdomen and traced his fingers over it feeling the texture.

“Yeah,” 

“Why-why were you stabbed?” 

“Ah, well, I happened to sleep with the lover of some gang group leader which as you can imagine it wasn’t to her liking,” Jongwoon admitted, trying to recall the situation, which by now was a bit hazy. 

“Huh…so you mess with people’s lovers?” Hyukjae was taken aback by the fact but tried playing it cool as he chuckled. 

“Not my usual thing, I did only because he was pretty cute,” Jongwoon explained. The truth was that getting involved with people that have partners is too troublesome whether they know it or not. He preferred not to, most of the time.

“My involvement with women is usually on the more pleasurable side. It’s quite rare for me to get stabbed by a woman,” he continued and laughed softly. 

_What am I getting all bothered about?_ Hyukjae thought as he clenched the pillow under him his gut in a twist. _In the end, he’s fine with anyone as long as he finds them amusing._ He tried rationalizing with himself but wasn’t sure it was working.

“But if you weren’t there to rescue me, I may have been gutted,” he turned and smiled brightly at Hyukjae, the heaviness on Hyukjae’s chest returning. 

_I’m nothing more than that to him._ Hyukjae cast his eyes to that side, dropping his head back on the pillow.

“Thanks for that,” Jongwoon thanked him sincerely, reached Hyukjae’s face and caressed it tenderly. 

_I have to accept that the fun we are having now it’s just temporary._

**The next day**

“Hyukjae, yo!” Hyukjae turned towards the direction of Jongwoon’s voice. The older man was dressed down. The first time since Hyukjae had met him and he looked good with his simple black tee and black jeans. _Does he have a hidden fan on his body or was he a reptile?_ Hyukjae pondered the colour choices or lack thereof that the older man always made. 

“You surprised me…I didn’t recognize you for a moment,” Hyukjae gawked at Jongwoon as the older man came closer. 

“I just wanted to match with you a little today,” he laughed good-naturedly. Hyukjae had probably thought that the man didn’t own any other clothes so Jongwoon had decided to show that it wasn’t so. 

“Match with me you say,” Hyukjae narrowed his eyes at the older man, not sure how to feel. Jongwoon swung his arm around Hyukjae’s neck and pushed him along. 

“Come, let’s go,”

“Where are we going?” Hyukjae asked wide-eyed. They walked for a few minutes before reaching a corner where an unknown car was parked.

“I’m going to drive today,” Jongwoon stated, moving forward the car to get inside.

“You can drive?” Hyukjae asked suspiciously.

“Yup!” Jongwoon answered happily as he got inside, followed by Hyukjae. 

“You’re the one that’s always driving. I should show you what I can do once in a while.” Jongwoon explained while they were putting the seatbelts on.

“But I have to confess that it’s been some time since I last drove. If we do get into an accident, we’ll be going into the afterworld together, so there’s that.” Jongwoon said humorously while gripping the wheel and glancing at the worried Hyukjae.

“…Now, I’m kinda troubled,” the younger man confessed with a lump in his throat.

“But maybe if I receive some good luck from a driver that’s as skilled as you, perhaps we’ll be able to avoid any collisions.” Jongwoon shifted closer and Hyukjae could feel his face heating up.

“W-what do you mean?” The younger man asked coyly, avoiding eye contact with Jongwoon. 

“I mean this,” Jongwoon closed the distance between them by grabbing Hyukjae’s head and connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Butterflies erupted in Hyukjae’s stomach and his face burned hot.

“Hey, don’t just do that,” he yelped when Jongwoon pulled away.

“You really are so cute,” the older man grinned widely, finding the younger man’s reactions amusing. “Now if we do get into an accident, I’ll be sure to curse you for the rest of my existence,” Jongwoon’s face suddenly changing and Hyukjae turned his head to watch the road.

“W-whatever,” Hyukjae grumbled, Jongwoon’s laugh filling his ears and his seat vibrating from the starting engine. 

_What am I blushing for?_

* * *

“Come on!” Hyukjae watched Jongwoon cursing under his breath as the team he was cheered for and betting was losing. They were sitting in the best place for watching a game or that was what Jongwoon assured him of. Hyukjae wasn’t particularly interested in basketball but the game was more fun because of the older man. It certainly made difference when someone so into it was sitting beside you. “Gahh, dammit, this wasn’t my day,”

 _He’s like a little kid_ Hyukjae smiled unconsciously, his body getting warmer as he watched the older man with adoration. 

“Pfft, haha, sorry. With the way you’re right now, it’s really easy to confuse you for a normal citizen. It feels kinda…weird,” Hyukjae gulped, slowly realizing his feelings and how he totally he shouldn’t have them for this man.

“That’s because of where we’re right now,” Jongwoon started, not aware of Hyukjae’s turmoil.

_....How do I calm myself down?_

“In your hometown, I’m known as nothing more than a mafia member,” the older man continued the topic but Hyukjae’s mind was thinking of other things.

 _As I thought, things can’t go on like this… If I can’t keep us from being alone then-_ Hyukjae pondered what to do when the chance came upon him

“We should go party somewhere, so I can get my mood up,” Jongwoon said feeling as if he was the one that had lost the game. 

“Yeah…shall we go to the first bar you brought me to?” Hyukjae was aware that it wasn’t the best choice but he was going to work with whatever he had.

“Didn’t you feel uncomfortable there?” Jongwoon turned to look a bit troubled. 

“It should be fine to drink with some girls once in a while,” the smile that Hyukjae tried to give Jongwoon for assurance strained his face, the uncomfortable feeling setting deep inside of him. 

* * *

“Yesung-ssi is here,” the hostesses came looking bright and pretty, perfectly dolled up and charming. 

“Welcome! It’s been so long,” Hyukjae watched as Jongwoon pulled each of them closer to him, giving each of them a kiss on their cheeks.

“You’re right,” they continued to act lovely-dovely, Hyukjae staying behind while their figures disappeared.

 _If we’re here, he’ll surely be more interested in the girls_ perhaps he would forget about Hyukjae and he could sneak away while Jongwoon gets occupied with the girls

 _This is fine_ Hyukjae told himself ignoring the sting in his chests.

For the next hour, Hyukjae watched the older man focus his full attention on the two girls beside him, talking and laughing about things Hyukjae didn’t know anything about.

The girl next to Hyukjae noticed his far-away look and offered him more drinks but Hyukjae had to confess that he wasn’t a good drinker. She politely watered-down his drink without any back comments and Hyukjae thanked her. 

For a while they talked with each other, sharing this and that for themselves before Jongwoon appeared out of nowhere and got between them.

“Look at you two, you look like you’re having a good time,” the older man nudged Hyukjae and laughed “Can I join in?” 

_Why did you come here?_ Hyukjae glared at Jongwoon

“Didn’t you already have a fabulous company that you were drinking with?” Irritation was overtaking Hyukjae.

“What? Shouldn’t I have not come over?” Jongwoon raised an eyebrow, wondering why was the younger man getting irked about, it was his idea to come here after all.

“Did you want the pretty lady for yourself, Hyukjae?” He hugged the girl, keeping eye contact with Hyukjae.

Hyukjae watched as Jongwoon and the hostess laughed. The older man snuck between them and Hyukjae needed to get away.

“I’m going….to use the restroom,”

He stepped away, his feet heavy while listening to the chatter and laughter behind him as he was getting closer to the toilet.

 _…Just what is wrong with me?_ He leaned against the wall, colder than expected it created goosebumps on his warm skin. 

_It hurts to be here._

_Why…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm...what do you think, people?

After their eventful day and evening, Jongwoon brought Hyukjae to his place with mild difficulty. The younger man kept staggering and wobbling while they went up the stairs of the building. 

“Hey, we’re here,” Jongwoon shook Hyukjae a bit and with some trouble, they finally entered the small apartment. Jongwoon tried to keep both of them steady while he got their shoes off, which was a venture in itself. 

“I didn’t know you lived in a place like this,” the older man said quietly as he took the place that was obviously very old but kept neat. 

“Yea…” Hyukjae turned to lock the door, using Jongwoon as support. “My parent’s houshe ish deep in the mountains,” he slurred his words, trying to explain.

“But it’s better if I’m closher to my work,” a light burp and hiccup followed from Hyukjae’s lips. His body slid along Jongwoon’s as he lost his grip on the older man. Jongwoon observed him, trying to figure out why did Hyukjae start to act odd earlier. 

“Seriously,” Jongwoon tried lifting him back up, “Why did you start downing drinks like a crazy man when you came back from the toilet? You should know your limits better,” 

Hyukjae face twitched at the older man’s words of concern or was he embarrassed by him? Hyukjae wasn’t sure.

“I don’t…get you, Jong-Yesung…” Hyukjae mumbled but he was close enough to Jongwoon for the older man to not be able to hear him.

“Huh?” _What’s all that about_

“Why…won’t you jus’ leave me…alone?” Hyukjae prolonged his words and Jongwoon felt a pang at his chest with every syllable that came out of the younger man’s mouth after that. “I feel…sho gloomy,” Hyukjae’s voice trembled. Jongwoon felt like a complete moron. “It hurts…sho much.” A hand clenched Jongwoon’s shoulder. “I can’t.”

Jongwoon’s face darkened as they stood still in the middle of the room, his thoughts and heart in confusion.

“What should…should…ah do,” Hyukjae’s slurred words shook him out of his disordered thoughts. He had to do something about the wasted man.

“Tell me…” Jongwoon started once again after filling up Hyukjae’s bath with water. He carried the younger man over it and threw him inside.

“Hey!” Hyukjae gasped, cold water pickling his hot skin.” It’s so cold...” he coughed a bit of unwanted water that entered his pipes. His clothes stuck on him frustratingly and he wished he had the energy to remove them.

“I question whether my effort of looking after you was wasted…” Jongwoon crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the younger man.

Hyukjae looked back at him and felt uncomfortable. “…Are you angry?”

“Seriously, I thought you’ll be a great drinking buddy, but you don’t want to do anything and drink so incompetently,” Jongwoon moved forward, dipping one of his legs inside the tub while intently looking at Hyukjae. 

“But…somehow,” water splashed around them as Jongwoon shifted inside the bath, getting closer to Hyukjae. “I feel kinda gloomy as well,” Jongwoon closed the distance between them, holding on to one of Hyukjae’s shoulder. He licked the younger man’s lips and moved his lips idly over the younger man’s. 

Hyukjae shuddered under the soft touches of the other man. Just a while ago his body heat was getting reduced by the water he was tossed into but once again he felt it rising. His heartbeat was also increasing but his need for oxygen got bigger as well.

“Huh…when did we get to my house?” He asked drowsily, his mind was getting clear but wasn’t sure about some things. His eyes were met with wide-eyed Jongwoon who relaxed his face not long after and sighed.

“…Just shut up,”

“O-okay,” he didn’t resist, his energy considerably declined. His face was fully flushed as he realized that Jongwoon was removing his pants. But Hyukjae didn’t decline any of the touches that the older man was giving him. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly while Jongwoon removed Hyukjae’s top and his own pants. Jongwoon kissed along the younger man’s neck and gave his member a few strokes but it continued to lay limp between his fingers.

“Ung, it feels…weird,” Hyukjae whispered.

“Geez, it’s because you drank so much. You can’t get hard at all,” Hyukjae shivered as Jongwoon poked a finger in his backside. “That’s ah-ah be-because ha-ah,” _because of you_ Hyukjae couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. If he did it would mean that his feelings were real. Jongwoon looked him in the eyes, trying to read him while spreading him open. Hyukjae’s skin was prettily flushed in crimson and he had his eyes scrunched while his mouth was slightly open his pink lips alluring. Jongwoon shifted forward and captured them attempting to get rid of his loud thoughts. 

The older man soon moved their positions bringing Hyukjae on top of him while he sat in the tub. “But even if we can’t use yours it should be fine,” Jongwoon lowered Hyukjae on his length carefully and the younger man shuddered in his hands. Hyukjae clenched the older man’s shoulders as he suddenly thrust in him, the water around them splashing.

“Ah-ah-ah,” _water is coming in my…_ Jongwoon squeezed his thighs and kept pushing in him; water was filling Hyukjae. It felt strange yet it didn’t cease his arousal. 

“Yesung…” Hyukjae moaned and enveloped the older man’s neck. He dragged his hands down his back and gripped his tee.

“This feels real good, right?” Jongwoon talked softly in Hyukjae’s ear, his want of making the younger man feel satisfied was the only object in his mind. In his hazed euphoria, Hyukjae pulled Jongwoon’s tee and noticed something.

“…this is…” _I just realized that Yesung never removes his clothes completely when we’re doing it_ “your tattoo…” once realizing that Hyukjae had seen the tattoo that was covering his back Jongwoon put distance between them, trying to cover himself.

“…you saw it,” Hyukjae nodded at the older man who seemed regretful.

“Does it put you off? I thought it might so I kept it hidden,” Hyukjae seemed like such an upright guy and Jongwoon knew that not everyone approved of a tattoo, especially one that covered so much of his body, that he thought it would be better if he didn’t show it.

“Well, it’s not exactly my style…” Hyukjae confessed “But I do think that it suits you,” he gulped and licked his lips before continuing “So I like it despite it all,” he gave Jongwoon a small smile and the older man stared at him carefully before grabbing his tee and removing it. Hyukjae watched the older man toss the top aside and gasped for air when he pounded in him vigorously. Hyukjae reached for Jongwoon to keep his balance while they moved frantically in the small space. 

“Maybe I haven’t been paying careful attention to you,” _I’m glad he’s not acting any different_ Hyukjae slid his hands around Jongwoon’s neck once again and closed his eyes, trembling with each thrust of the older man.

“Can I come inside today?”

 _If he continues to move like that…_ “So...rough…” Hyukjae whimpered, his member was slowly standing up but it felt uncomfortable. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. 

_I can’t…but my stomach keeps tingling. It feels weird._

Jongwoon changed their position – he stood behind Hyukjae who stood on his knees and held on to the end of the tub for support.

“…something feels weird…” Hyukjae said with a shaky voice as Jongwoon entered him, gripping his thighs. 

“You’ll be fine,” Jongwoon gave him assurance, kissed his back and thrust in him rhythmically, hitting his prostate. 

_I can’t, I can’t_ tears fell down Hyukjae’s cheeks, he clenched around Jongwoon - his gland was stimulated and his length was rising in the arousal. 

“Jongwoon, nnh…it feels so good…” the older man’s real name escaped Hyukjae’s lips without him realizing it. Jongwoon’s skin tingled, his orgasm close so he chose to ignore the feeling.

“I’m close…” Hyukjae’s member twitched and Jongwoon hugged him from behind. 

_It seems as he has completely forgiven me_ soon both of them reached their climax _I feel like he has_

After the bath sex they had, they cleaned themselves and moved to the bed. Hyukjae laid there for a while before Jongwoon moved over him and they did it for a second time that night. Hyukjae’s mind was occupied with more reflections.

_If the feelings I felt are genuine, then I’ll just be a bother to him._

_What should I do…_

“Yesung-ssi is here, he really came back to that place,” a man with youthful tone stood outside the building that Hyukjae lived in, talking on the phone.

“Is he alone?” a man on the other line asked.

“No, he’s with an unknown man,” the first man explained kicking pebbles under his feet.

“I see.”

“What should I do? It seems like it’s going to be harder to bring him with us,” he wondered, observing the building.

“I suppose so…go ahead and kidnap the man he’s with,” the man on the phone commanded mercilessly. 

“Huh?” the man outside the building pondered how’ll that help “But he doesn’t seem to be like us,” 

“Precisely, so we’ll use him,” 

“You’re real cruel,”

“Of course…after all we are criminals,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters alert! 
> 
> What will happen with these two? Poor Hyuk can't catch a break.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes

Hyukjae sighed as he grabbed the canned coffee from the vending machine. He walked over to his car and looked over the mountains, getting lost in his memories.

_ The older man had his back turned towards him allowing for a good view of the tattoo on it. Hyukjae scanned the colourful painting of an orange phoenix and flowers around it. He lifted a hand a reached for the man’s back and let his fingers trace over the tattoo.  _

_ Jongwoon stirred a bit and turned around; Hyukjae flinched in surprise as he was lost in his thoughts for a moment and removed his hand quickly from the older man. Jongwoon reached for the retreating hand and grabbed it. _

_ “Say, Hyukjae,” the older man stared in his eyes with a playful smile on his face “Have you taken a liking to me?” _

“…Like?” Hyukjae looked intently at his coffee.

_ Certainly, compared to the start, the longer I spend time Yesung the more I enjoy our time together. I think _ _ I’ve taken a liking to him in that way…  _ Hyukjae rationalized in his head.

_ I did plan to end our relationship, but on the other hand, we had gotten closer… _

Irritation shrouded his mind and he threw the can in the nearby bin in frustration.

“This won’t do after all!”

He took a couple of minutes to calm down and sighed.

“I wonder if we can’t be just friends…”

There was a rustling behind Hyukjae but he paid no attention to it too sucked in his thoughts. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and placed a hand with a cloth over his mouth. Hyukjae was too shocked to react. He just stumbled backwards and trembled as he breathed in the soaked cloth. His head was fizzy.

“Real sorry about this, but orders are orders,”

Before Hyukjae passed out he turned around to see an unfamiliar face of a younger and taller man. 

_ Am I perhaps getting dragged into…something pro…blema…  _ Hyukjae swayed as his eyes involuntarily closed.

* * *

Slowly Hyukjae came into consciousness and before he managed to open his eyes he felt his hands being restricted behind his back. 

“…ugh,” he carefully opened his eyes and took in the unknown place he was in and the two strangers close by.”…Where am I?”

“He’s up,” Hyukjae blinked, trying to get his vision to clear up. He was in a traditional house and the man that kidnapped him was standing up with his hands in his pockets and next to him was another guy with longish black hair. He looked older than the first guy and way more threatening. He was sitting in a polite yet firm way with his legs under him and his arms crossed across his chest.

“Apologies for the rough treatment,” the sitting man started speaking.

Then something hit Hyukjae as his mind had cleared.

“Are-are you from the mob?”

“Hm…you’re surprisingly calm. I expected you to be more distressed.” The man commented on seemingly composed Hyukjae. 

“Well, I’ve got a bit of an experienced with this sort of situations,” Hyukjae recalled his first meeting with Jongwoon.

“…I see,” the man replied.

_ Did I do something?  _ Hyukjae wondered as the serious atmosphere made him sweat. 

He gulped as he focused on the floor.  _ Perhaps… _

“Now, I’ll get straight to the point and ask you,” __

_ This is someone from the organization that Yesung messed with when I met him. _

“Are you Kim Jongwoon’s lover?” 

Hyukjae’s breath hitched and he quickly looked up at the man. “Huh…?”

Then the tense atmosphere in the room was broken by the younger man who started chuckling until he was softly laughing. “Shit, sorry, I just can’t take this anymore,”

Hyukjae was perplexed by the whole situation and was frustrated that he could only just move his eyes between the two men in his uncomfortable position on the floor.

“Kibum-nim, your face is so serious. Also, you’re way too blunt, just asking the poor guy if he’s someone’s lover,”

“Shut up, you moron,” the man, Kibum as the younger man had addressed him, snapped.

The younger man gripped Hyukjae and placed him in a more comfortable upward position. He grasped Hyukjae’s shoulder.

“Come on, look at his face!” He shook Hyukjae a bit in his excitement. “You have to properly explain things,”

Kibum cleared his throat and his face relaxed a bit even if there was no visible change to it.

“Apologies, I may have been too straight forward,” he looked at Hyukjae “Firstly, allow me to introduce myself,”

“I’m Kim Kibum; Jongwoon is my elder brother,” the man explained before the younger man appeared in front of Hyukjae’s vision with a smile.

“I’m the one who brought you here for some reason, Johnny, nice to meet you,” he introduced himself a bit too friendly for someone who just had kidnapped him. 

“You’re Yesung’s younger brother,” Hyukjae repeated more for himself but Kibum answered him nonetheless.

“Yes,”

_ So he has a younger brother…  _

“And Johnny was the one that was investigating why my idiot brother wasn’t returning to the organization,” Kibum added.

“He discovered that Jongwoon was frequently in your house, so he came over. Those are the circumstances.” Kibum finished his explanation and Hyukjae stayed quiet for a bit, going over the information in his mind.

“But you guys, did you have any plan? Coming over to my house…” Hyukjae trailed quietly, trying not to get them mad at him.

“We did not wish to waste any time since, at any rate, we had already left the office to come to the countryside,” Kibum reasoned before sighing.

“To be honest, it’s rather troublesome. After a childish fight between the followers of the same main household, he decided to hole himself up and left the seat of the boss empty,” Kibum’s face darkened and Hyukjae’s shuddered from the menacing aura the man gave off.

“It was enough to cause such injuries, but he’s treating it like it’s a quarrel between children!” He raised his voice before calming himself and breathing out.

“…In the begging I thought he was just sulking because he lost the fight,” Kibum continued “But perhaps it was because he became infatuated with someone like you,” Hyukjae’s feet were prickling from his position and he moved them around to get rid of the sensation in them. Moreover, he felt a heaviness in his chest after the remark from Kibum.

“Yesung-ssi and I aren’t really…” he clenched his hands in despair. 

_ He was truly just amusing himself by taking me to all sorts of places… _

“So do you have that sort of relationship with the boss or not?” Johnny cut straight to the point but was less demeaning than Kibum. 

“That type of relationship…” Hyukjae wondered for a bit “Once in a while…well, we do that sort of thing…that’s our relationship,” Hyukjae didn’t want to dwell too much into finding a better explanation for their relationship.

“But you see… we’re not dating or something like that,” Kibum smiled faintly in content. 

“That’s good then,” Hyukjae furrowed his brows “You’re after all just a toy to him.”

_ …A toy  _ Hyukjae lowered his head feeling disturbed by the satisfied face of the man before him.

“With the way things are, I’m unable to face even the chairman of the head family...” Kibum continued composed “And truthfully, I’m having trouble supporting the organization by myself,” the man explained seriously.

“That’s why, Lee Hyukjae, I’m asking you to cut all your ties with the boss,”

“I…” Hyukjae was surprised by the sudden request. If he was just a toy why did that man asked him this.

“As you’re only friends with benefits, this is a simple matter, is it not?”

“Yeah…” Hyukjae heard himself saying but felt unenthusiastic about the idea.

_ No, this is a good opportunity, isn’t it? Since I’d been thinking of bringing my relationship with him to an end. _

_ Yeah, ending it…  _

Hyukjae shifted to get up.

“Hyukjae-ssi?” Johnny called him from the side.

“Yeah…”

_ I’ll return to my uneventful mundane life… _

There was racket from outside of the room and nearing footsteps before the door opened with a smash.

“Hey, Kibum-ah!” Hyukjae and Johnny turned in shock to look at Jongwoon who just entered the room with a bang while his younger brother didn’t move at all.

“Why the hell did you kidnap Hyukjae for?” Kibum gave his brother a look.

“You’re being irksome fellow as usual. But to be honest I’m surprised that you made an appearance earlier than anticipated,”

Hyukjae smiled weakly. “Yesung-ssi…”

Jongwoon looked at him and felt like something heavy fell from his chest.

“Hyukjae, what a relief,” he moved closer to him to untie him. “Are you alright?” He asked with concern while looking at the red wrists of the younger man. He caressed them quickly and Hyukjae thanked him. 

Jongwoon quickly changed his mood as he glared at his younger brother. He shifted closer to him with face darkened and raggedness in his eyes.

“Bastard, how could you do that to someone innocent?”

“What’s gotten you so angry? You do realize that this is because you were ignoring our attempt of contacting you?” The younger brother retorted, not slightly taken aback by Jongwoon’s sharpness.

“Are the people in our organization such incompetent brats that they can’t do anything without a leader?”

“You always have a comeback to what I have to say…”

The other man in the room watched the quarrelling brothers by the side as if they were watching a tennis match – back and forth between them.

“Ahh, you two…” Johnny interrupted them “We won’t get anywhere with you two fighting. Didn’t you say we don’t a lot of time?”

“I suppose so,” Kibum sighed as he quickly felt exhausted from his older brother.

“Hyungnim, due to circumstances, we have to return to the organization by the fast train tonight,” Kibum explained once they had calmed down.

“Isn’t that too quickly? I’ll stay for a week longer…” Jongwoon disputed.

“We have already obtained Hyukjae-nim’s approval,” Jongwoon’s eyes twitched in surprise and then became somber. 

“You’re not even lovers. Why do you seem so baffled?” Johnny asked.

“Your tactics are really deceitful, brother,” Jongwoon spoke as he didn’t look at Kibum.

“Then for today, wait for me just for the rest of the day,” Jongwoon stood up and turned towards Hyukjae. The younger man locked his eyes with Jongwoon.

“I’ll definitely go back with you guys tomorrow,” Jongwoon promised and his brother observed the duo before getting up and exiting the room. 


End file.
